


Dead Alive

by GloriousShining



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Jungkook asks his friends to help him run away from his abusive boyfriend. But his friends overdo it, killing Yoongi , without telling Jungkook.* Metaphorically , Yoongi isn't dead
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 10





	Dead Alive

Jungkook's friends attacked Yoongi and once they made sure he was unable to move , due to the pain on his body , they set the house on fire. Brutally killing him. Of course they didn't tell Jungkook what happened , except a part of the story. That they beat him and he wouldn't come again around the young male , ever. 

That's what they told him before leaving for their hometowns for the weekend. But here he is , after so long , walking towards the numbed young male. A sinister smile on his lips. Jungkook can't move , he can't believe that Yoongi was really in his room approaching the bed he's sitting on 

" Its not a dream nor a nightmare. I came back from the dead. "

he send chills to Jungkook , finally he could feel something. Thought the younger. He saw Yoongi getting annoyed from the lack of response yet he covered it with a crazy laugh. Jungkook used to love this smile , his eyes , everything 

" Jungkook , you were so mean to me "

what the hell was he talking about. Thought Jungkook. He was the one hurting Jungkook till he was scared of dying. That's when Yoongi continued 

" How could you burn me alive ? That's so cruel "

this made Jungkook widen his eyes. He can't be saying the truth. Jungkook would never hurt him this much. He just wanted to break up with him cause of Yoongi's aggression. That was all he tried to do. 

Suddenly , a pair of hands were around Jungkook's neck. And his body was trapped under Yoongi's. He felt warm lips kissing his  
, and the older's hands were soon working on his clothes. So Jungkook shook his head and a moan escaped from his lips as he turned his head away from the kiss. Which wasn't a problem to Yoongi who went lower kissing his neck. Above the marks that his hands left

" Stop , Yoongi. This never lead you to anything you wished "

that's when Yoongi had finished undressing him. So he slapped Jungkook's lips to keep his mouth shut

" I should kill you while f*cking you. That's what you deserve for sending them to burn me alive "

" That can't be true "

cried out the young as soon as Yoongi removed his hand from his mouth. He then gasped for air. Yoongi was surprised but kept the same psycho image. Jungkook doesn't know ? Thought Yoongi. 

That's when the older stick his two fingers in Jungkook's mouth. Almost choking him while wetting them. Without taking him long , he was soon preparing the whining youngster 

Yoongi grabbed Jungkook's leg , bringing it around his waist. His fingers wrapped harshly around the flesh almost bruising it. He then pushed inside the bottom giving him a teasing thrust , rocking his body

" You think I was violent when we used to date ? "

that's when he chuckled. Jungkook shut his eyes. And when Yoongi pushed deeper , tears fell from the younger's eyes

" It...hurts. Yoongi... "

the older pulled out and thrusted back inside Jungkook. He teased the crying baby face more than he used before. Marking all over his body and bite his lips until blood slightly filled the corner of his soft lips. Jungkook moaned loudly , and Yoongi chuckled at how cute his voice was. 

When Yoongi came inside him , he slapped him two times like patting him

" What a hot puppy "

and he grabbed him by the hair , bringing his face closer to his member

" Wonder how you suck "

that moment he forced his member inside Jungkook's open mouth. The younger was trying to breathe and Yoongi found his chance. Pushing deep until Jungkook was choking He tortured him a little more , until he came on his face instead of his mouth.

When they both calmed down , Yoongi showered with him before taking him. He drove to his city and made sure none of them ever hear from Jungkook again. Except his parents. Yoongi texted them with Jungkook's phone that he's staying at his friend's house for a while , trying to clean his mind. 

They were sitting on the sofa. Yoongi had a dangerous look on his eyes while Jungkook , who was sitting opposite him , was hugging his legs. He was almost shaking 

" What are you going to do to me ? "

this made Yoongi lean forward , resting his elbows on his legs and chuckled

" Go make a coffee for both of us and I'll tell you "

he then got up and opened the window , he started smoking. Jungkook was still numbed , unable to believe what just happened and that he wasn't home anymore. Yet he pressed his lips together and exhaled from his nose as he got up and did what Yoongi said. 

Yoongi showed to the younger how more safe it is to stay with him , than make him come for him. Either way Jungkook still loved him , so staying with him wasn't any burden for him. He was only scared when Yoongi loses control. But this wasn't a problem anymore. As the older was able to control his feelings now on. They dated again starting from zero. Jungkook had to admit , it was fun. More fun than before.


End file.
